


Chocolate Cookies

by ginnybean



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, haha get it?, maybe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 23:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15496902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnybean/pseuds/ginnybean
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran have a baking date.





	Chocolate Cookies

 

 

The cicadas were nearly loud enough to drown out Syaoran’s thoughts as he approached Sakura’s house. He wasn’t really nervous about their date. Being apart for two years plus and year and a half of dating had cured him of that. He didn’t want to waste anymore time being too nervous to enjoy her company or to tell her know how much he enjoyed her company. The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was her annoy brother. In fact he might have preferred all four of his sisters to him.

All thoughts of annoy siblings flew out of his head when he turned the corner and saw Sakura waiting for him at her house gate. When she saw him she gave him such a bright smile he couldn’t help but smile back. Sakura threw her arms around him when he got close.

“Syaoran!”

He pulled her as close as he could. “Hey.”

She pulled back just enough to look at him. “You’re going to be happy.”

“I am already happy.”

Sakura blushed slightly. “Come in and I’ll show you.” Before he could respond she tugged him into the house. He barely had time to kick off his shoes before she was pulling him into the kitchen. Along the island counter were spread bowls, measuring cups, and a cookbook. She grabbed the cookbook and showed him a recipe that was for Chewy Chocolate Cookies.

“See? I remembered how much you like chocolate so I found a recipe for you.”

“Thanks Sakura, though I wouldn’t mind making something you like.”

Sakura shook her head. “I don’t mind. Chocolate is good.” She set the book back down. “I still remember what Yamazaki said about chocolate. when I found out you liked it, it made me think you were really mature.”

“As apposed to what you think now?”

“What!” Sakura turned quickly to look at him. When she saw he was grinning she shoved at him. “Don’t tease!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He caught her hand and on a impulse he brought it to his lips. “Will you forgive me?”

Sakura nodded. “Let’s make the cookies.”

“Okay.” He reluctantly let go of her hand. She surveyed the ingredients she had set out before he had arrived.

“I think I have everything-Oh! I forgot the flour.” She turned to the cabinets and opened the top one. She stood on her tiptoes to reach the flour.

“Let me.”

“No, it’s fin-” Before she could finish she started to slip.

Syaoran started forward to catch her but his socks caused him to slip. He grabbed the counter and used it to shove himself in the direction Sakura was falling. He managed to catch her but the flour tin hit his head, pouring flour all over the two of them. He ignore the pain of the flour tin and the counter at his back to look down at Sakura.

“Are you okay?”

Sakura twisted a little causing Syaoran to loosen his grip. “Yes, but I’m not the one who had a tin dropped on his head.” She reached up to run her hand though his hair causing flour to fall around them “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Good.” Sakura leaned forward to give him a soft kiss.

There was a loud cough that caused Sakura to break their kiss with a frown. They turned to see Touya standing at the end of kitchen.

“What are you two doing?”

“Baking,” answer Syaoran with aglare.

“It doesn’t look like it.”

Sakura gently squeezed Syaoran’s arm before he could say anything back. “I thought you had classes today.”

“It was a test day. We finished early.” He looked at Syaoran. “Good thing too.”

Syaoran didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure why Touya still glared at him. He was pretty sure the only reason Touya hadn’t pulled him away was cause Sakura was basically draped across him so Touya couldn’t make this situation his fault. He tightened his grip around Sakura and shifted so that they were both standing freely. Sakura knelt down to pick up the flour tin to look inside.

“We should have enough.” She placed the tin on the counter. She turned to her brother. “We’re making chocolate cookies. We can call you when they are done.”

“Yeah, yeah fine.” Touya walked away from the kitchen. A few moments later they heard low mutters from the T.V.

Sakura smiled at Syaoran. “Let’s-” She stopped and started to giggle.

“What?”

“N-nothing.” She reached up and brushed at his hair again. Flour fell around his head. “You’re covered in flour.”

“So are you.” He placed his hands in her hair to shake it out which caused Sakura to giggle even more.

“Stop. We need to make sense cookies.” Despite her protests she smiled up at him.

Syaoran smiled back. “Don’t worry, we’ll get there. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the new series was announced. However since I am transferring my stories here I am going leave it as is. So maybe AU?


End file.
